Field of The Invention
The present invention pertains to connectors for electronic devices, and more particularly to feed-through connectors for encased electronic devices.
In various applications, e.g., in well pipe perforating guns, it is desirable to dispose an electronic circuit or electronic device within a protective casing while maintaining an electrical connection with a second electronic device such as an arming circuit disposed outside the casing. Conventionally, this is achieved by embedding connectors in the casing wall. However, such connectors are expensive and require that the wall be breached and resealed, e.g., by drilling a hole through the housing in which to mount the connector, and then sealing the hole against contaminants, pressure, etc. This is a time-consuming procedure that can damage the structural integrity of the casing, especially when the casing comprises a pulverable material, e.g., a ceramic.